Gandalf's Secret
by dreamer4eva
Summary: Gandalf has a secret. But will he reveal his secret to his friends when it comes back to haunt him? Will they be able to help their wizard friend in his plight?... Someone else knows Gandalf's secret, and he has a plot to use it to take Middle Earth.
1. Nightmares in Gondor

Gandalf's Secret  
  
Chapter 1 · Nightmares in Gondor  
Gandalf the White lay upon the soft, downy bed in a restless sleep. He grimaced in emotional pain, as the dream he knew only to well, began to unfold within his grief-stricken mind.  
"No! No please! Take me! No! Not Alainna! Please! Anything but that!" cried an anguished woman. Her face was Elvin. She possessed vibrant red hair, a pale complex, intense green eyes, and a voice as musical as the harp. To her people, she was a gift from Valar, and to her father, Oropher, king of the Sindarin elves, and her brother, Thranduil, she was everything and more. The young woman clutched a tiny baby to her, while she wept and pleaded. A figure wreathed in flame mockingly laughed at her. The figure wore entirely black, from its hooded face, down to its black armored body, and all that could be seen of it face were thin red slits for eyes. Nothing but those dreadful eyes could be seen, but they were enough to drive many valiant men to their graves. The awful being stretched out a gauntleted hand and as if by command, the tiny baby was wrenched from the mother's clinging arms. "Nooo!" she cried helplessly.  
Suddenly a man with shoulder-length hair flew into the picture, armed with naught but a wooden staff. He lunged, catching the poor child in his arms just before it reached the being's hand.  
Enraged at the intrusion, the being narrowed it eyes even more, and extended a beckoning limb once more. This time, however, the man pointedly thrust his staff at the figure. The being stumbled but a step, then quickly regained itself and laughed. "Fool!" the terrifying voice taunted in a whisper. Then it turned to the woman and pulled her toward him, no matter how hard her will fought it. She did not scream, for she did not care what happened to her, as long as her baby was safe.  
The man stood horrorstruck, cradling the baby in one arm, and holding his staff ready in the other. The being's vile voice thundered, "Give me the child! or the lovely lady dies!"  
"No, don't surrender! Don't give Alainna to him!" the woman cried desperately.  
The man stood idle, not knowing what to do. The two people he loved best's lives hung in the balance, and he was supposed to choose who was to live and who was to die? No. He could never choose.  
"My patience is all but none! Choose! Who shall it be? Your wife? or your daughter?" the being roared.  
The man hesitated, and then shouted, "Neither!" He attempted to deal another blow but from his staff, but with a wave of the enemy's hand, he and the baby flew backwards, landing with a painful thud.  
The being pulled from the depths of its cloak, a long black sword hemmed in flame, and shouted, "That is not a choice!" And with that, it drove the sword into the woman's abdomen and mercilessly wrenched it out, sheathing it.  
The woman let out a faint cry of pain, then fell to the floor in agony. With a blazing burst of flame, the being triumphantly departed. The man, carrying the baby, rushed to his wife's side. Her precious blood was everywhere.  
She turned her head slightly, grasping her husband's hand, and whispered, "Take care of Alainna. Don't ever let anything happen to her." She choked and it was clear she was fading fast. "I love you." She told her husband.  
"I love you too." The man said softly. "Now, we're going to get you out of here, you here me?"  
She ignored his encouragements. "Tell, my father and my brother I love them.Good-bye my love." The woman froze in her husband's arms, and her grip on his hand was released. Her eyes stared blankly up at him.  
"Kalora! Kalora, no! Don't do this! Don't go!" he choked as racking sobs overtook him.  
A voice whispered sinisterly all about him, "I'll be back for her! I shall return! And then, your daughter will be mine." The voice broke off in a malignant cackle.  
The man threw back his head in anguish and shouted to the heavens, "NOOOO-  
  
OOOO!" A hand gently shook Gandalf awake. "Gandalf? Gandalf! Wake up old man!" A voice laughed.  
Gandalf blinked dazedly, and in seeing Aragorn at his side, he sighed. "Oh, you gave me quite a scare my friend! What's the meaning of waking an old man in his peaceful sleep?" he smiled.  
"Peaceful! I came in to see what all the hullabaloo was about! You scared several of the maids half to death!" the king exclaimed, "Why and when they sent for me, I thought you were being murdered from the way you shouted!"  
"I? Shouting in my sleep? Are you sure?"  
"Quite." He nodded. "What were you dreaming of in any case to make you shout so, my friend?"  
Gandalf stood and walked to the window, for he had been so exhausted before he'd fallen asleep, that he had neglected changing out of his cloak. He said nothing in response to his friend's query.  
"Gandalf? Are you feeling alright? You've been acting so strangely, even for you." Aragorn replied with a slightly worried tone.  
"I'm fine." He responded vaguely  
"Are you sure?"  
There was a brief pause.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Gandalf, what sort of fool do you take me for?" Aragorn stood. "I know something has been troubling you-why won't you tell me?"  
Gandalf turned to face the King of Gondor. "Aragorn, I would very much like to tell you, but there are some things one must deal with on their own. Besides, you have enough to worry about with running the city without my problems."  
"You know I would help you no matter what the circumstance. I am sorry you feel this way, but if you deem it best, then I have no choice but to trust you, and I do." Aragorn said as he made for the door. "But keep this in mind, my friend; everyone can do something, but no one can do everything." And with that, he departed.  
Gandalf sat down upon the bed, staring out into space. He wanted to tell Aragorn, but it was just such a difficult matter to speak of. Why did all these dreams come back to haunt him now? There was more to it all than just reoccurring nightmares-that much he knew. Perhaps a warning? A warning against what?  
"Maybe it is time." he mused. "Yes,.but only for the warning in my heart will I go through with it."  
  
Later that evening, when Gandalf emerged from the confines of his accommodations in Gondor's magnificent palace, it was clear to him that his friends had just been speaking of him. They all sat in a great room, where a roaring fire blazed in a fireplace that even he could walk into without any trouble. Large chairs were placed throughout the room; in the largest one sat Aragorn, with Arwen sitting on the arm by his side, Faramir sat on a chair with Éowyn seated upon the footstool, Éomer and Gimli sat in two others, and as always Legolas stood leaning up against the side of the fireplace.  
Every head turned anxiously toward Gandalf as he made his presence known. He nodded with brief smile to them all. No one said a word. All watched his movements intently.  
"Good evening." said Gandalf. "Are there any new tidings or stories to share today?"  
"I believe there is only one topic attracting anyone's interest of late." said the King after a moment.  
Gandalf grunted. "Of course." There was an awkward pause.  
"Why so secretive my dear wizard? Does your secret have anything do to with any of us?" said Gimli, who had sunk so far down into the chair that it had begun to look like he had no neck, and barely any torso.  
"I think it would affect you very little, master dwarf, and the same to the rest of you. My worries are my own."  
"I believe that we have become accustomed to worry whenever you become worried, Mithrandir, for you never agonize over a thing that is not worthy of being agonized over." said Legolas quietly. His eyes of sapphire blue sparked.  
Gandalf lowered his gaze. They knew him too well. Was that a fortunate or ruinous thing? He sat in an empty chair that faced the fireplace, but it still allowed all a view of his face.  
"I will reveal my secret," he said finally, "but I must know if this room is secure of unwanted ears."  
"Foul things dare not entire Gondor while I remain King. That I assure you." said Aragorn.  
"It may not necessarily be evil ears that may listen. Innocent, but curious ears have been known to eavesdrop before." said Arwen.  
"Then in that case, I suggest someone check outside the door," spoke up Éowyn with a faint smile, "for I saw many a maid mill about the door after we all began to arrive. Poor curious dears." Faramir smiled at her, and the maiden of Rohan reddened slightly.  
"I'll check." offered Legolas, striding lightly to the door. With fleetness, the elf whipped the door open to reveal several humiliated maids on the other side. They squealed and scurried away, each running a different direction.  
Laughter emitted from every body in the room, except Gandalf. Seeing that he was cross, the group's laughter died prematurely.  
"Make sure they don't return, Legolas." he barked.  
"Legolas' cheery face fell a little, and he nodded, "Yes, Mithrandir."  
"Oh come on Gandalf!" chortled Gimli. "Don't be cantankerous! What could a few maids have done?"  
"Just because it is not intentional, does not mean they cannot do harm. If the enemies' spies got any information, which would not be difficult if you've ever heard the gossip in the kitchens, then all my efforts for secrecy would be futile. If you'll all remember Master Peregrin Took and the palantír, then I'm sure you'll understand my motive for caution."  
"Now as for my tale," began the wizard slowly, "I-I may have some- difficulty- telling it, for it happened so long ago, when I first came to this Middle Earth, and it wears on my heart so."  
The others began to understand that this was no mere worry, but a lifelong plague to their dear friend. They exchanged apprehensive glances.  
"It is a long tale to tell, but indeed if you are all willing to fatigue your hearing with my sorrowful words then I shall."  
"We should strangle you if you were to stop now." said Aragorn. The others nodded.  
So, Gandalf told his long, disheartening tale, but I shall not tell it to you yet, for if I did, then I would take all the fun out of not knowing. Besides, I am rather fond of secrets, so long as I am the one who keeps them. And in this case I am the one, so a secret I shall keep, but not for long if you wish to continue.  
When Gandalf finished his tragic tale, his friends sat or stood speechless and flabbergasted. "And that is my tale. I'm sorry I have kept this hidden from you all for so long."  
"Oh, Gandalf!" cried Lord Aragorn. "I-I do not know what there is to say! What pain you must endure!"  
"Gandalf, it is high time you ended your sorrow." said Arwen.  
  
(Hey! I hope everyone liked it! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if there's a lot of grammar errors and all that. If you can put down your comments without actually e-mailing me, I would appreciate it a lot! I can't do e-mail because this is my dad's work laptop. Thank you! ) 


	2. Strange Happenings

Chapter 2 · Strange Happenings  
Elayne Wickerson awoke to a bright and sunny morning. She opened her eyes groggily, listening to the birds that were twittering noisily outside her window. She pushed back the covers, and slowly got out of bed.  
What was today? Oh, yeah, Sunday. She'd most likely have to go to get ready for Church soon. She groaned. Another day. Another wearisome, doleful, repetitive day. Elayne sauntered to the window and drew back the purple curtains. She brushed back her tangled red hair, and her bright green eyes surveyed the morning. The day was a beautiful one, but there was something more about today that she'd forgotten. What was it? Oh how stupid could she be?! Today was her birthday! She was seventeen! Her birthday! That meant that Jenn Fairrel, most likely her best friend, was going to pick her up and take her to the mall to shop the entire day today! Jenn had called two days ago, and arranged the whole thing, and if Elayne remembered correctly, she was coming to pick her up at 11:30. What time was it? Holy smokes! It was 10:00 already! She never normally slept this late!  
Then again, she reminded herself, she never normally had dreams like the ones she'd had last night. As she tiptoed silently down the stairs to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast, and bid her loving parents a good- morning, Elayne could not help but dwell on the dreadful nightmares that had haunted her the entire night.  
The images she'd seen had been perplexingly realistic and so explicit; she couldn't help but wonder whether or not they actually existed. Another bizarre trait of these dreams was their briefness. Images lasted for, at most, a mere five seconds, then faded, and rapidly displayed a new scene.  
Elayne failed to remember them all, but several in particular struck her overwhelmingly for reasons she knew not. One consisted of a gruesome scene of a young woman, a newborn (she presumed it was the young woman's), and a young man she supposed might be the father and husband of the other two, struggling for their lives before a man too horrid to be even human. Elayne's shock from this scene was delivered by the elf-like mother whose hair was uncannily the near-same color as her own. The father merely had brown, and because the infant was bundled in blankets, its identification was left unknown.  
Another consisted of a bent grandfatherly-looking man who still seemed astoundingly agile and alert. She had not gotten a decent glance at his face, for he had been sleeping restlessly upon a grand bed and had been tossing and turning so the fine sheets covered his face. Elayne deemed this dream intriguing, but rather boring after the previous one. The third, and last dream Elayne remembered (for the rest of the pictures flew by too quickly), quite frankly terrified her in ways she didn't know were possible before. In her sleep, she had unconsciously been quivering and quaking with fright. The last had, in fact, consisted of the same vile man that had attacked the unfortunate family. His black cloak billowing, fire rolling, the only visible sign of his face were incandescent red eyes. Though Elayne could not remember all the fiery being had thundered ominously at her, she vaguely recalled bits and pieces like: "You are mine now!", and "Daddy won't be there to.to." 'Oh, what was it?.Oh, yeah!', "- snatch you from your doom this time." Lisa put a hand to her head, which was shaking in disbelief. She had had quite an active imagination last night. Looking at the clock above the kitchen doorway, Lisa realized she'd been dwelling on these thoughts for about fifteen minutes. "Oh, crud!" she said aloud. And with that she hurriedly ate her cereal, and ran back up the stairs. She showered, dressed into jeans and a blue ¾ sleeve shirt, and readied herself for the remainder of the time she had. Before long, 11:30 came and she heard Jenn honk the horn of her black convertible.  
She snatched up her purse and with one last check in the mirror, her feet rippled down the stairs. She had just slipped on her shoes, and was nearly out the door when her father came marching into the kitchen.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his brown and gray- streaked hair all askew from sleeping on it. His brown eyes were popping.  
"I-ah.to the mall.didn't I tell you? Jenn was gonna pick me up and take me to the mall for my birthday." she stuttered.  
"No. You didn't!" he fumed. "Now what would have happened if you had just walked out without telling us? We wouldn't know where you were or who you were with or anything!"  
"I'm really sorry! I guess I forgot to tell you. I even forgot today was my birthday at first this morning!" Elayne shrugged miserably.  
"Don't even give me that Elayne! That is no excuse and you know it!"  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I really am, but Jenn is waiting for me. I have to go."  
"Jenn has waited this long, she can wait a little longer." He said tersely. "I don't think you should even be allowed to go now."  
"Dad!"  
Just then, Mrs. Wickerson entered the room. "What's going on here? What's all the shouting about?"  
"She was about to leave the house without telling anyone where she was going. Apparently she forgot." Mr. Wickerson informed his wife.  
"What?" her mother cried.  
"I said I was sorry. I normally never do this, but I just forgot to tell you. You've gotta believe me mom!"  
Mr. and Mrs. Wickerson exchanged glances of disapproval, but then it slowly began to melt.  
"Well, it's never happened before." began her mother, and before she could say more, her father put in, "and you be sure it never happens again!", "but I suppose you may go. Where are you even going anyway?"  
"To the mall with Jenn. She's waiting outside with the car. I should be back around 5:00." she said relieved. That had been a little too close for her comfort, but as usual; she and her parents smoothed everything over. As annoying as they could be with their constant worry, she loved them to death.  
"Alright honey, but make sure you get back on time because if you remember, we are taking you out for your annual birthday dinner."  
"I will. Bye." And with that Elayne headed out the door, and hopped into the passenger side seat of her best friend's convertible.  
"Hey, girl! I was beginning to wonder if I was at the wrong house!" laughed the tan, blue-eyed blonde at the wheel.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Jenn I think we should switch hair colors- I'm such a blonde! I forgot to tell my parents where I was going, and they got all mad at me and almost made me stay home!"  
It was a 15-minute drive to the mall, but it was more like 15 seconds to the chattering girls, soon enough, they arrived. They began to shop like crazy, hitting all their favorite stores, like "Cloud Nine" and "The Haven". While they went in and out of the stores, Elayne kept trying to figure out the answer to Jenn's question.  
"I bet you'll never guess what I got you for your birthday!" she had said.  
In truth, Jenn had not gotten her a single thing yet. She intended to let her best friend think that though because that way, Jenn could pick out what Elayne had wanted first-hand. The opportunity to get the "one thing" came when at a more expensive designer store. Elayne had seen the shirt of her dreams, but didn't think it wise to buy it according to her "budget". Jenn distracted Elayne and hurriedly bought the shirt for her friend.  
Then when they made for the food court for a late lunch, and after they had ordered smoothies, Jenn took out the package.  
"Oh, my God!" Elayne cried. "Jenn, this was really expensive! I can't accept it!"  
"You can and you will!" nodded Jenn. "After all, that shade of pink brings out your fair skin perfectly." True the gift had been a bit of a blow to her pocket book, but hey, Elayne was worth it.  
Just then, Jenn's warm smile faded, and she became rather pale.  
"What's the matter?" asked Jenn. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." she said almost in a whisper. "Look behind you!"  
"What'll I see? What am I looking for?"  
"Just look. You'll know what I mean."  
Elayne expected to see a really hot guy or maybe someone from school, but not this. There was an amazingly tall man staring at them from the opposite end of the food court. Well, at least she assumed it was a man- she couldn't even see the face for it was hidden beneath the depths of a black hood. The man wore heavy black boots, but everything else was hidden under a dark, sweeping cloak.  
Elayne whirled back around. "Is he staring at us?" she gasped.  
"I-I think so!" Jenn whispered.  
"Let's get out of here before we find out!" And with that Elayne and Jenn quickly grabbed up their belongings and fled the food court, ducking behind the enormous crowd of hungry people. They watched for the creepy man for a while longer, but when they saw no sign of him they carried out the remainder of the day in bliss, going from store to yet another store until their feet ached and 5:00 was nearing.and passing.  
Several hours later, they were coming out of a store when Elayne checked her watch.  
"Oh no! It's a little after 7:00! My mom and dad are gonna kill me! What am I gonna do?" she agonized.  
'I dunno, we'll think of something-wait a minute! Doesn't the mall close early on the weekends- like at 7:00?" said Jenn.  
The two teenagers looked around them and noticed for the first time, that the lights were slowly being turned off and the individual store gates were closed.  
"Let's find a store that's still open." said Elayne. Jenn nodded. They began to roam the mall. It was so eerie to be all alone there. Their footsteps echoed on the green marble tile. 'If only we could find a store. Then we could ask someone to let us out.' She thought.  
Just then, heavy footfalls came from the other end of the wide aisle. Jenn and Elayne turned to see who it was. Perhaps a security guard?  
The young women gasped. There stood the figure in black they had seen earlier. They gasped. The figure began to walk slowly towards them.  
  
"Run!" cried Elayne. And run they did. Down the empty walkway, until when they rounded a corner they nearly ran straight into another cloaked figure.  
They screamed and ran in the other direction. They continued to run, now with two of the mysterious men behind them, when yet another stepped in front of them. Taking another direction, the girls were out of the stalkers' sight for a brief instant. That's when they saw it. Most likely the solitary store still open in the mall: "Madam Mina's Fortune Telling". The fluorescent light glowed magenta.  
"Come on!" breathed Elayne.  
They ran to the store's opening, and threw back the curtains. Dashing inside, the girls reached up and pulled down the metal baring.  
"They can still get in. We can't lock it." whispered Jenn.  
"Shhh! Here they come!" hissed Elayne. The heavy tread of boots came nearer and nearer. Elayne pulled Jenn away from the door and they stood with bated breath. Suddenly, Jenn let out a faint sigh and Elayne barely had a chance to catch her before she hit the ground. Jenn had passed out. Now sitting upon the floor, Elayne held her breath with Jenn's torso lying in her lap. The footfalls suddenly ceased right in front of Madam Mina's. Elayne shut her eyes tightly and silently prayed for help.  
She opened her eyes and noticed something she hadn't before. There, on the rear wall, was a door with a curtain covering the entrance. The heavy curtain billowed silently. It was a curious thing, for Elayne realized there was a slight draft coming from the depths behind the curtain as well.  
She shouldn't dare make a move toward it incase she should make a sound the stalkers should hear. She watched the entrance to the store, hoping they would move on. Soon she could hear departing footsteps, but she didn't move. They didn't sound as numerous as before. What if one was standing guard while the others searched elsewhere?  
She would have to do something though. Elayne decided to chance it. She ever-so-slowly stood and with a great amount of difficulty, carried Jenn over to the curtain without making too much noise.  
She paused in front of the doorway unsure of whether or not she really wanted to go through. She never remembered having seen this shop in all her life and she thought she had the mall memorized.  
Then without further ado, Elayne carried Jenn through and entered the hidden room. A cool current of air met Elayne's face and surrounded her. Off to one side, she gently laid her friend down upon the floor, so she might rest her arms and get a better look around her. In the middle of the room, was a rounded table covered by a purple, silver-starred table cloth, and there sat a crystal ball that gave off a faint blue light; the only light in the room. Two chairs sat on either side of the table. The rest of the room faded away into blackness.  
Suddenly a misty voice came from the far corner of the room. "Good evening, child. Do you seek your fortune?" A woman dressed to the like of a gypsy stepped into the light. She was of an average height with a rather irregularly shaped face and her outline appeared wire thin and frail.  
"No." Elayne whispered. "Look, you've got to help me- there are these three men that are after my friend and I."  
As if the woman had ignored her words, the woman continued. "If you wish to hear your fortune miss, then I suggest you sit down."  
"No. You don't understand. I have no time for-"  
"Sit!"  
Elayne slowly took a seat. What was with this lady?  
The woman slowly floated over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite Elayne.  
"Give me your hands." the woman instructed.  
"I already said, I have no-" The woman grabbed Elayne's hands and brought them to the center of the table.  
"Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate." The psychic (or psycho rather) woman said. Her voice was uncannily strong for someone of her build.  
After a moment, Elayne obediently closed her eyes. She had closed her eyes, but somehow she could still see the room the same as it was, except for one thing: in place of the woman sat the cloaked being, flame undulating about him like a sea of fire. The eyes, those horrendous, menacing eyes that pierced through her flesh like a knife, gleamed at her, making her courage melt like a candle. The being gripped her wrists until Elayne was sure her very bones would break. It pulled her closer to its darkness and it leaned its faced so close to her own that the flowing hood nearly brushed her shaking body.  
Elayne tried frantically to pull away, but it was of no use. She whimpered softly and the being laughed.  
"So, you are the one I've been searching for all along! You are the one that I've sought after for centuries upon centuries! I have found you and I shall kill you! This time, daddy will not be there to save you! This time, you shall be alone and helpless. This time you shall be mine!"  
"What do you want from me?!" cried Elayne faintly, for it was all she could muster. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.  
Ignoring her question, the being thundered, "Do you know who I am?"  
"No."  
The being laughed. "Do you even know who you are?"  
Now Elayne was not only scared out of her mind, but she was thoroughly confused.  
"Answer me!" The being shook her violently, and Elayne cried, "Elayne! Elayne W-Wickerson!"  
The being stopped shaking her, but laughed the loudest yet.  
"Who are you?" Elayne whispered.  
"I? I am the twilight! I am the darkness! I am all the evil you ever dreamed of. I am pain and hate amalgamated together in the shadows of night! You shall fear my wrath and beg for mercy in mad cries when you even as much as think of me!"  
Elayne could not take it. She realized that all she had to do was open her eyes and she did. The psychic woman was gone. Smoke drifted and hung about the pale room. Elayne shook violently in her chair. 'What the hell was that!' she thought. 'What is going on?'  
Then all of a sudden, the sound of the gate, her last defense, being thrown up met her ears. She leapt to her feet and began to run towards Jenn's limp figure, but some invisible force prevented her from doing so. It made her feel as if she was riding on a roller coaster at a theme park. It pulled at her, but she resisted it. For a brief moment the nauseating feeling left her. Elayne collapsed on the floor, but barely had a moment to breathe before it came again. This time she was not ready soon enough. She felt the air around her whirl and heard it whistling in her ears. She grew dizzy and closed her eyes. She felt her body rocketing forward, and out of her curiosity she opened her eyes again. She gasped. She was flying through the nothingness of space. The stars glinted in the distance and the black sky seemed like it could consume her. She wondered how she could possibly breathe out there. This was all so unreal. She must be dreaming. Then Elayne noticed something. All about her was a blue fluorescence that moved wherever she did, like some sort of armor. She felt weightless and almost as if she was swimming. Elayne looked about her in wonder. Her eyes suddenly fell upon a green and blue sphere: earth. It was spinning ever so slowly, just as she had always been taught in school. All of a sudden, however, it stopped, just as if someone had hit the brake. Earth began to rotate again, but this time, in the opposite direction; faster, and faster until it was a blur. Then it slowed again, stopped, and then began to move in the right direction again as it was supposed to.  
Elayne suddenly felt the wrenching feeling again. She was rushing toward Earth. Frantic thoughts flew through her head. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Don't objects burn up when they enter Earth's atmosphere! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! What's happening to me!?'  
Without warning, there was fire all about Elayne. It didn't touch her, for the blue fluorescence protected her, but she could feel a little of the amazing heat and she grew lightheaded. She seemed to fall for forever and a day, through the open air. Then she could see clouds approaching. Elayne plummeted right through them, becoming soaked in the suspended water. She shivered uncontrollably. At so high an altitude, being wet was not a good thing at all. Then out of the clouds she dropped, and all laid out before her was a great expanse of green forest. In the distance, she could see mountains and a great white structure built against the mountainside. Now that she was closer to Earth, the blue fluorescence disappeared and she breathed on her own.  
She had no time to reflect on her surroundings though, for before she could do anything (if she could have done anything anyway), she crashed down through the trees. Pain hit every bit of her body as the tree branches lashed at her skin and she crashed down, down, down into the very heart of the woods.  
Finally, Elayne hit the ground. It was agony to land so hard but at least the torture was over. Elayne tried in vain to sit up, but after trying for several minutes, she lay there in waves of pain. It all hurt so terribly. Suddenly a vivid image flashed. There was her beloved home, her parents and siblings inside. Then, the air was filled with bloodcurdling screams and her beautiful home burst into an explosion of flame. Then it was gone, and all she through her blurred vision were trees. Tears flooded down either side of her face. Elayne drew in a raged breath and her chest heaved.  
The trees left again. Flashes of more images came. There it all was; her mother and father being consumed by the flames in the kitchen where she had last seen them. Her sister in her room, screaming shrilly, and her brother; he never said a word, but the pain was visible on his innocent face. Then once again, they were gone.  
Elayne cried out with every last shred of energy she possessed and all around her went black. She lost consciousness.  
  
Back in Gondor, Gandalf slumped in his chair and slowly began to collapse onto the floor. His hands let fall his staff, which clattered to the floor, but Aragorn and Legolas caught their friend before he hit the ground. They set him back into his chair.  
Gandalf's chest heaved and his head lay limp on the chair's backing. The magic he had worked had been too great a strain on him. He felt so helplessly weak.  
Aragorn and the others who had witnessed his operation exchanged nervous and apprehensive glances. They each yearned to know what had happened. Had everything gone as planned? Had anything gone wrong? What?  
After a time, the friends took their original seats. They were still in the room Gandalf had revealed his secrets. They had been there all night. It was morning now and the day was growing brighter. In silence they sat, either staring at the floor, the walls, or the fire that still burned.  
Finally, a voice spoke. They could not keep their thoughts contained within the confines of their mind any longer. It was Legolas.  
"Do you think all went well?" he addressed to them all, looking about the room.  
At first none answered him, but then Aragorn said, "Only time will tell, Legolas."  
Eventually Gandalf stirred, and tried immediately to sit up, but Aragorn gently pushed him back down. "Not so fast." He warned. He gave the others a warning look, so as they would not yet ask any questions. They waited impatiently.  
Gandalf nodded. After several more impatient moments, though, he muttered, "You may ask."  
A chorus of "Did it go as planned?" and "Is everything alright?" and "Are you alright?" filled the room immediately.  
"Yes, yes and yes, as far as I know. She is fine. Now the only problem ahead of us is to find her. She is somewhere in the vicinity of Gondor and its lands, but where exactly I have no knowledge."  
"What do you intend to do?" asked the Lord of Gondor.  
"I suggest we conduct a search party immediately. The sooner we find her, the better. I believe I was just in time as it is, and He will know what has happened." replied the wizard with renewed energy. He stood, ignoring Aragorn's protest. "We must find her."  
An hour later, an assembly of men upon horseback rode off into the wilderness of Gondor, separating into smaller parties. Gandalf and Aragorn watched them leave (Aragorn had insisted the wizard stay lest she was found).  
"Do you think they will find her?" asked Gandalf distantly. His eyes were like deep chasms overflowing with emotion.  
"They will not return until they have found her." Aragorn replied firmly.  
Gandalf shook his head. "Have I gone about this reasonably?"  
The King put on strong hand on his aggrieved friend's shoulder. "Have you ever been wrong?" He smiled.  
"There's always a first." Gandalf laughed softly.  
The sun shone brightly and provided all those that searched for "her" a sunny disposition. But it did not last long. Dark, threatening clouds loomed overhead and cast a gloom of the kingdom of Gondor. Heavy rain drops began to fall. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed. Gandalf grimaced.  
"He's trying to delay us. He knows." The wizard muttered to the King.  
The King nodded.  
  
Legolas and Gimli rode upon Arod. They knew the land well and had separated themselves from all the others to cover more ground. Together they had decided to search the forests, and we doing so without any positive results except for the fact they had narrowed down the places to search. All of a sudden, it began to rain very hard, and it became increasingly difficult to see. The two friends pressed on for a time, but soon it began to grow cold and their wet clothes clung to their bodies.  
"Do you think we should call it a night?" asked Gimli finally.  
"No." answered his elvish companion. "I feel as if we're growing closer."  
"Legolas, you've been saying that same thing for the last hour. Perhaps someone else has already found her." The dwarf reminded him.  
Legolas did not answer immediately, but continued to stare through the dense trees about them. "No." he said again. "Gandalf said that when she was found, they would light a bonfire at the highest point in Gondor."  
"How are we supposed to see that? We're in the middle of the woods, lad!"  
Legolas did not answer right away again, and the pause was longer. "No, Gimli. If I were to leave now, I would not be able to sleep with this nagging feeling over me."  
"Well, alright.but after another hour, I say we head back."  
"Fair enough." Legolas replied.  
For several more minutes the two scanned the forest. Suddenly, Legolas halted Arod. His eyes were intent upon a specific site in the trees.  
"What is it?" whispered Gimli, straining to see only what Legolas's elf eyes could see.  
"I'm not sure." he said, dismounting the horse and landing lightly upon the damp earth. "Wait here."  
The elf stealthily passed from tree to tree, making his way slowly towards whatever he had seen. Gimli waited patiently in the saddle, trying not to move (he still hadn't mastered horses yet).  
As Legolas approached what he had seen, he realized with satisfaction that his "feeling" had been right. There in tiny clearing lay the body of a young woman. He strange clothes were ripped and tattered, and many wounds were exposed. He could not see her face, for it faced the opposite direction, but she had brilliant red hair. He drew nearer to her and for a moment did nothing but stare down upon her, waiting to see if she should stir.  
She did not stir however, and so Legolas began to gently pick up the limp young woman. He carried her back to Gimli and Arod who both awaited his return.  
The dwarf gasped and stuttered. "You-it's her!"  
The elf looked down upon her, his eyes tender. "It looks as if my "feeling" was right after all." he said softly. He lifted the lifeless body up to Gimli and helped him lay the girl in the saddle before the dwarf.  
"Carefully now, she has been badly wounded." said Legolas.  
"Poor thing." said Gimli, trying not to sound too mushy. Legolas nodded, walking along Arod deep in thought.  
They went along slowly until they were out of the woods. Then a lone rider came galloping up to them. The man was still in his youth, but still a captain and well-respected. "You've found her!" he exclaimed. "Here! Give her to me! I can take her to the palace faster than the two of you."  
Gimli and Legolas exchanged glances. "We can manage just fine, thank you, Aridon." said Gimli.  
Aridon got down from his horse, his curly, golden colored hair matted down from the rain. "Please" he begged. "I need to prove myself after that great blunder of mine the other day in the armory. Please, I beg you."  
"Is this the proud, pompous young Aridon begging?" laughed Gimli. "What do you think Legolas?"  
"I suppose," he nodded. "But you must be very careful. The young lady is wounded and in fragile condition."  
"Thank you, Master Legolas. Master Gimli. I am eternally grateful." gushed the young man. He mounted his white steed.  
Gimli handed down the girl to Legolas, who paused to look upon her again. He seemed lost in a trance as his lean, yet strong arms held her.  
"Master Legolas?" said Aridon after a moment.  
The elf looked up and laid her in the other man's arms without a word. Then Aridon was off at a brisk pace. Legolas watched him for a moment, and then began to mount Arod. Gimli smirked and raised a thick, bristly eyebrow at his friend.  
"What is that look for?" asked Legolas with a smile.  
"Hmmm? What look?" said the dwarf, pretending to be innocent.  
"The look you just gave me."  
"I did no such thing." All the way back to the palace, they continued with the same conversion, but Gimli never revealed why he grinned.  
  
Gandalf sat by the window, wear he had been all day, staring out into the open lands, when he saw a rider coming towards the city. He leapt to his feet and called for Aragorn, who quickly came to his friend's side.  
"Look!" he cried.  
"I told you she would be found!" smiled the King warmly.  
"Yes, you did. How can I ever thank you?"  
"Ahh, this is repayment of all the debts I have ever owed you."  
Gandalf looked back out the window and watched the rider's approach. "No. I do not think anything is worth the value of her. She means more than anything to me now." The King nodded.  
The two hurriedly made their way out to the rider who awaited them in the courtyard of the white tree. The King greeted the youthful captain.  
"Captain Aridon." He said. "You have done an honorable deed this day, and shall be rewarded as justified."  
"Thank you, my Lord." said Aridon graciously.  
Gandalf took the young woman in his arms and was lost in the waves of relief and joy. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." The wizard said softly.  
Aridon bowed and said. "I am glad to be of service to you, Mithrandir." Then, he bowed and departed with a puffed up chest and a high head. He felt a little contrite that he had taken credit for discovering the girl, but he needed to restore his honor and this had been the perfect opportunity. He vaguely hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to haunt him, but he carelessly tossed this idea to a dark, dusty corner in his mind and basked in the glory of the present.  
Gandalf carried the girl into a grand bedchamber, not far down the hall from his own, and gently laid her down upon the bed, tucking her broken and beaten body under the linen sheets.  
"Call for the medicine women." he told the King. "She is badly wounded and needs treatment." His eyes were soft and filled with deep concern. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside the girl and rested his fingers about his chin as though pondering. His eyes gazed absently down upon her.  
All through the day and the night, the wizard tended to her and refused to leave her side. After the medicine women delivered the necessary herbs and clothes used to heal, he dismissed them, and they reluctantly left.  
Legolas and Gimli visited during the day (they had not told anyone about Aridon's lies and did not intend to. If he served any punishment for what he had done, he would receive it in his own time.) They talked briefly to the wizard, but it was evident from his manner that he meant to be left alone.  
When the evening was wasting away, Aragorn entered the chamber. "Have you not rested the entire day?" he said.  
"I could not rest if I should want to." Gandalf replied shortly.  
"Gandalf, you need rest and food. There will be plenty of time for being by her side." The King eyes rested upon the young woman. "Where was she found? Did you hear?"  
"Come to think of it, no. She must have been found in the woods, though, for all her wounds. Besides, I found leaves hidden in her hair."  
Aragorn smiled. "Come get some rest, so you will be refreshed in the morning. I will have several maids keep watch over her and perhaps even Arwen."  
Gandalf nodded. "You're probably right. Thank you." he sighed. Aragorn helped a very stiff Gandalf to his feet, and together they left the room. Not long after, Gandalf retired to his private quarters and the sleep he gained that night was the best he had had for many nights. 


End file.
